


Feels Warm Like Sunshine

by Varsity_Noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating scene, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varsity_Noir/pseuds/Varsity_Noir
Summary: "Aku adalah ciuman pertamamu. Apa aku juga cinta pertamamu?" fic for Ushiten Week 2K17 (#uw2017 Day 1 - First Times)





	Feels Warm Like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! belongs to Furudate Haruichi, dan saya hanya berhak atas alur cerita ini.

Ushijima Wakatoshi bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul, namun bukan berarti ia laki-laki sombong yang mengisolasi diri.

Ia hanya tak terbiasa dengan interaksi spontan dari orang asing, sosialisasi hanya akan ia lakukan jika ada hal yang penting.

Begitulah, ia tidak punya teman dekat, yang ia punya hanya sebatas teman yang datang kemudian berlalu ketika sudah tak butuh.

Dua bola mata berwarna hijau-olive itu diam-diam memperhatikan sosok asing yang sedari tadi berkeliling memperkenalkan diri. Memang, ini pertama kalinya ia berada di gymnasium milik klub bola voli putra Shiratorizawa, sebagai anggota baru, tentunya.

Sosok itu belum terlepas dari pandangannya, laki-laki berperawakan ramping dengan rambut _spiky_ semerah api itu sangat berisik bahkan setelah pelatih mereka, Washijou Tanji memarahi dia. Sebelum ketahuan dan dicurigai oleh laki-laki berkepala merah itu, buru-buru Wakatoshi mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk fokus pada bola voli di tangannya. Jujur, Wakatoshi sedikit risih dengan kehadiran orang itu.

Tapi sepertinya ia salah menduga.

"HAI~!" sahutan ceria tiba-tiba membuat dia terkena serangan jantung kecil. Wakatoshi menoleh, memberikan atensinya pada si pemilik suara, "Namaku Tendou Satori! Aku bermain sebagai _middle blocker_! Ayo berteman!" ucapnya lagi sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Ups! Apa-apaan jantung ini? Tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

Sekali lagi, sosok merah yang bernama Tendou Satori itu memaksa Wakatoshi untuk menatapnya. Kedua mata olive miliknya terpaku pada sepasang manik semerah _ruby_ yang tampak mengkilap. Terlebih lagi dengan senyum ramah yang Satori kembangkan padanya, kemudian… –ah, ada sesuatu yang membuat wajah Wakatoshi terasa hangat.

"Siapa namamu? Aku harap kita bisa jadi sahabat dekat!"

Sahabat dekat… ya?

Ah iya, selama ini Wakatoshi selalu sendiri. Mungkin membuka diri padanya bukanlah hal buruk?

Senyum tipis kemudian tercetak di bibir Wakatoshi, disusul dengan sebelah tangan lebarnya yang meraih tangan ramping didepannya.

"Namaku Ushijima Wakatoshi."

.

.

Bagi Wakatoshi, kehadiran Satori terasa seperti sinar matahari, begitu hangat.

Walaupun pada awalnya ia sedikit risih dengan sikap Satori yang kelewat ceria (walaupun kadang Wakatoshi tidak mengerti dengan topik ' _anime_ ' yang sering Satori bicarakan), lambat laun Wakatoshi mulai terbiasa, dan ia tak menyesali hal itu. Kesehariannya kini tidak sesunyi dulu.

Sudah satu semester Wakatoshi habiskan waktu luangnya bersama Satori, dan selama itu pula ia mulai mempelajari sahabat pertamanya. Dulu Satori tidak mempunyai teman, seperti dirinya. Satori sangat menyukai buku komik _Shonen Jump_ , mungkin Wakatoshi harus membelikannya satu buku _Shonen Jump_ edisi terbaru untuk ulang tahun Satori? Ia juga ingat betul apa makanan kesukaan Satori yang cocok diberikan saat Satori sedang _badmood_ , es krim cokelat mudah didapat dimana saja.

Semua, dari sifat positif hingga kebiasaan jelek Satori, ia sudah tahu. Namun tidak sedikitpun Wakatoshi merasa benci padanya. _Hell!_ Apa pemuda bersurai merah itu seorang penyihir atau semacamnya? Setiap kali Satori menyentuhnya, dadanya selalu berdegup liar, terlebih lagi ketika sepasang netra semerah permata _ruby_ itu menatapnya. Setiap kali Satori tidak membalas pesannya, ia selalu gelisah. Entah itu rindu atau khawatir, namun yang pasti seorang Tendou Satori telah berhasil menghantui benak Wakatoshi selama hampir 24 jam.

Memang, sampai sejauh ini Wakatoshi bersikukuh menganggap Satori sebagai sahabat dekatnya. Hanya sebatas sahabat pertamanya.

"Hei, boleh aku memanggil nama depanmu? Kamu juga bisa memanggilku 'Satori'!"

Hingga Satori berucap demikian, Wakatoshi nyaris membuang status 'sahabat pertama' tersebut.

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal Wakatoshi- _kun_ ~! Coba panggil namaku!" ucap Satori lagi. Seperti biasa, sikap ceria itu selalu berhasil membuat Wakatoshi menyimpulkan senyum kecil. _'Manisnya.'_

Di detik itu juga, Wakatoshi membuang status 'sahabat pertama'…

"Salam kenal juga… Satori."

Kemudian menggantinya menjadi 'cinta pertama'.

.

.

Hari itu salju turun perlahan, turut menghiasi segala sudut prefektur Miyagi dengan kristal bening mereka selagi orang-orang sibuk memasang hiasan pada pohon _Cedar_ di beberapa taman.

"Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!" saat itu Satori tengah menarik sebelah tangan Wakatoshi menuju sebuah danau beku yang dijadikan sebagai gelanggang es.

"Tapi Satori," ucap Wakatoshi, masih kewalahan untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Satori, "Aku tidak bisa berseluncur."

"Tenang saja. Kamu bersama ahlinya!"

.

Dua puluh menit berlalu setelah Wakatoshi berkali-kali menghempaskan bokong malangnya pada permukaan es, akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang disediakan pada _rink side_. Walaupun ia berseluncur sembari berpegangan pada Satori, tetap saja Wakatoshi tidak berbakat dalam seluncur es.

Ah, tangan Satori tadi terasa sangat hangat.

"Wakatoshi- _kun_!" sahutan ceria kemudian terdengar, merampas atensi Wakatoshi seketika, "Ayo berseluncur lagi!" ucap Satori di sampingnya, yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukkan simpel dari Wakatoshi.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tangan Wakatoshi disambut dengan tangan ramping milik Satori selagi mereka berseluncur dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Begitu hangat, hingga tanpa sadar jemari mereka saling berpautan. "Satori."

Sang pemilik nama menoleh setelah berhenti, "Ada apa Waka—"

Kedua mata Satori refleks melebar tepat ketika sepasang lengan kokoh mendekap tubuh ramping tersebut dengan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Ia terkejut bukan main begitu sadar bahwa yang sedang menciumnya sekarang adalah Wakatoshi.

Keduanya berpisah begitu paru-paru mereka mulai kehabisan oksigen. Wakatoshi menyimpan dahinya pada dahi Satori selagi pemuda bersurai merah ini menatap penuh ketidakpercayaan. "W-Wakatoshi- _kun_?"

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengucapkan ini," bisiknya perlahan, kedua netra olive itu masih menyelami sepasang permata _ruby_ di mata Satori. "Aku… jatuh cinta padamu… Satori."

Satori terperangah, ia benar-benar meragukan pendengarannya kali ini, "Apa…?"

"Satori, aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lagi selagi sebelah tangannya membelai lembut wajah Satori. "Kamu orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Satori masih menatapnya, berusaha mencerna ucapan Wakatoshi sebelum ia maju untuk mencuri satu ciuman singkat dari Wakatoshi.

"Apa sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu?" tanyanya dengan senyum lembut dan semburat merah yang mewarnai kedua pipinya.

Wakatoshi membalas senyum, "Apapun. Aku akan menjadi apapun yang kamu mau." Lalu kembali menyambut bibir lembut Satori, kini lebih dalam, lebih intens.

"Kamu tahu," Satori yang pertama melepas ciuman tersebut, kemudian lanjut berbicara; "Yang tadi itu ciuman pertamaku."

Sekali lagi Wakatoshi membelai lembut pipi Satori, tanpa sedikitpun melepas tubuh ramping itu, "Syukurlah…"

" _Aku adalah ciuman pertamamu. Apa aku juga cinta pertamamu?"_

_._

_._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Event Ushiten Week dimulai kala UAS sedang membara, MANTAB DJIWA!
> 
> Ini pertama kalinya bikin fic pakai prompt, semoga gak terlalu jauh dari prompt wkwkwk
> 
> Gaje ya? Biarin :') *maksa nulis saat writer block memaksa diri ini untuk hiatus* *demi UshiTen!*
> 
> .
> 
> Ushiten Week 2k17 Day 1 – First times


End file.
